Hombre de mar
by imr98
Summary: Cuando un hombre extraña la tierra, siempre puede esperar a atracar. Cuando un hombre extraña el mar, debe esperar a su tripulación. Han pasado años desde que Link dejó la piratería, y para desgracia de su familia, extraña lo que se sentía. ¿Volverá Tetra y cumplirá lo prometido? Link se siente abandonado. (Advertencia: Algo de LinkxTetra o Zelink)


**Hombre de mar**

El mar estaba agitado. Link debía agarrarse a la proa del barco mientras intentaba ayudar a los demás a volver a refugiarse en el interior. Una ráfaga de viento el empujó, rodando hacia el fondo del barco.

Una mano le ayudó a levantarse.

_ Te dije que entraras en el barco_ le protestó Link_ Ya me encargaba yo.

_ Y yo te dije que un inútil no podía salvar a los demás.

Sí. Aun insultándolo a Link la voz de la capitana le tranquilizaba.

_ Sé que bromeas._ le dijo a ella, mientras comenzaban a andar forzosamente.

_ Quizás.

Un fuerte oleaje hizo que perdieran el control y lanzó a la joven por la borda.

_ ¡Tetra!

La caída cama abajo fue dolorosa. Se levantó del suelo, tembloroso y sin poder creer que todo hubiese sido un sueño.

_ Menos mal…_ dijo, tumbándose en cama otra vez.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde la última travesía con los piratas, pero igualmente seguía añorando el sentir el viento en la cara, el balanceo del barco, los tripulantes, la capitana…

Su última travesía junto ellos durara casi un año. Después de eso decidió que debía quedarse en Isla Initia, cuidando de su familia.

"Ya volveremos a por ti si eso" fue lo último que le dijo Tetra antes de partir. Link pudo notar que estaba deprimida en el fondo.

Link vio hacia la ventana, donde el sol ya había salido por completo. Su hermana entró en la habitación.

_ ¿Hermano? ¿Estás despierto?

_ No._ gruñó, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama.

Abril (Aryll) agarró a Link por un pie y tiró de él, consiguiendo que su hermano mayor cayera al suelo por segunda vez.

_ Por si no recuerdas hoy cumples quince años.

_ Sería un detalle por tu parte que me dejaras dormir en mi cumpleaños.

_ Para eso están los hermanos. Para molestarse entre ellos, ¿no?

En el comedor había demasiada gente para su gusto, gente que ni conocía. Se sentía agobiado por esas personas, que saludaban, daban felicidades y se paseaban por la casa.

_ Hermano. ¿Qué te pasa?

Link suspiró, sentado en una silla.

_ He vuelto a tener otro sueño donde estaba con los piratas.

_ Ya veo… Pero eso es de hace dos años. Tú no querías volver.

_ Ya, en ese momento no, pero pensé que volverían. Ella lo dijo.

Abril vio hacia el suelo. Empezó a recordar todo lo que le había contado su hermano de sus viajes, sus aventuras, las amistades entabladas, su relación casi seria con la capitana.

_ A lo mejor ella tenía miedo que si volvías, tendríais que explicar lo que pasó.

_ No fue nada. Nunca llegamos ni a decirnos algo bonito. Solo ocurrió una vez, y solo fuera un beso.

_ Igualmente podría ser._ sonrió_ Podría ser.

_ Pero ella cumple lo que se propone.

Abril asintió, comenzando a comerse un trozo de tarta. Se sentía mal por lo que hacía un año había pasado.

_ Debo confesarte algo. Hace un año la tripulación volvió, pero tú en ese momento no querías irte, entonces les dije directamente que no. Siento mucho lo que hice, pero había estado un año sin ti.

Link vio hacia ella, algo enfadado.

_ Debías haberme preguntado._ cogió un pastel y se levantó, saliendo de la casa.

Comenzó a pasear por la playa, desanimado. Hasta su hermana le había apartado de aquella vida pirata. ¿Acaso era tan mala para él? Cuando estaba en el mar era cuando realmente se sentía feliz.

Alguien le empujó por la espalda, haciendo que este cayera sobre su propia cara hacia la arena.

_ Genial. Ni en mi propio cumpleaños me pasan cosas buenas.

_ A ver si ves por donde caminas, torpe.

La voz que comenzó a reírse le resultaba familiar. Cuando se giró vio a Tetra, viéndole con una sonrisa en la boca.

_ Pensé que no volveríais.

_ Feliz cumpleaños, cabezón.

Se acercó a él y le besó en una mejilla.

_ Que bueno que volvieras, Tetra.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia de The Legend of Zelda, lo que vendría siendo unos años después del Phantom Hourglass, cuando Link ya se aburre de ser pirata. No pretendo alargarla, pero me lo dicen o se me ocurre algo, quizás puda continuar. **

**Nada más que decir que el próximo capítulo de Trifuerza Corrupta lo publicaré en unos días. Bueno, ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
